landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dexella/Behind the Scenes of Livestreaming
Hey everyone! I'm going to be covering a lot of different topics here on this ol' blog, and one of the things I wanted to do was give you a bit of a behind-the-scenes look into life here at SOE. Unfortunately, we had technical difficulties with the January 15th livestream, so we're not posting the traditional replay video. Don't worry! Any news and information we shared during the stream will be made available through other videos and articles on eqnlandmark.com. While we were getting read to stream, though, I did take a bunch of pictures and wanted to share them with you all to give you a glimpse at what it takes to produce our Landmark livestreams: 006.JPG|The Livestream Desk 007.JPG|The mics we wear during the stream 008.JPG|View from the center seat 009.JPG|The game desk 010.JPG|Recording sign outside the studio 011.JPG|The marquee tells everyone what is filming 012.JPG|The Creative Media team getting everything set up Livestream planning begins weeks before the stream goes live, as we select topics and guests for the stream. We create a rough outline of topics and start the process of gathering assets to show on the stream (like videos or screenshots). The week before the stream, we post an announcement on the forums and begin to gather questions from you, the community! The day before the stream, we have a run-through meeting. At that meeting, we go over the questions and refine the list of what videos/screenshots/gameplay we'll be showing. We also work with Creative Media to make any on-screen titles or graphics we may need. For example, on the January 15 stream, we mentioned that to RSVP for the campus event on January 31, you need to e-mail communityevents@soe.sony.com. Creative Media created an on-screen graphic with that e-mail address so we could display it during the stream. We also have a second meeting immediately before the stream goes live, which is the final rehearsal (and the last chance we have to work in additional questions that were posted on the forums or social media). For the Landmark livestream, we have the host and the guests behind the glass desk. That's usually me as host with one or two Devs or other members of the EQN Landmark team. We also have the Creative Media team who run everything behind the scenes. There's a computer monitor under the glass table top so we can watch Twitch chat live during the stream (that's why you see us looking down from time to time; we're working on finding a better solution for that so we can look up/at you!). Once we move to more frequent streams, this process will be updated. Our next stream is scheduled for the day of the campus event, Friday, January 31, 2014. More details on that coming soon! So, that's a quick glimpse at how we put together our livestreams! Are there other parts of SOE life that you'd be interested in hearing about? Leave a note in the comments! Dexella (talk) 02:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Dexella Category:Blog posts